


Flowers for the Wounded

by Serpex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst, Car Accidents, Crack, Doctor - Freeform, Doctor Eren Yeager, Doctor/Patient, Everyone Is Gay, Fear of Rebound, Fear of Rejection, Fear of Unrequited Love, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Former Established Relationships, Gay, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M, Mentioned Former Erejean, Mentioned Jeanmarco, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, No Sex, No Smut, Older Eren Yeager, Rebound relationships, Yaoi, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri, everyone is stupid, levi x eren - Freeform, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Kenny wasn't exactly the best at taking care of others, but with the absence of Levi's father, teaching the runt to drive didn't seem like such a hard task.That's what everyone thought.It wasn't until Levi woke up did he realize he wanted to punch his uncle for being both a blessing and a curse.The next realization he had was he'd come face to face with an angel.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 20
Kudos: 112





	1. Paternal Relevance

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a long while, but finally got around to it. For updates, please follow my Wattpad (Serpex) or my IG (ActualSerpex).

"My warrior orc with enchanted graven armor will always reign supreme over your wood elf any day, Levi."

"Oh, shut it, Farlan. I've got a legendary milkweed oak bow with poison arrows. You think your armor can still survive? I haven't grinded this long for nothing," I retorted. "Bring it on, you freaking doofus." The broad afternoon hours brought a pleasant heat accompanied by a soothing breeze that wrapped the trees and shook the grass. Farlan and I were lazing around since neither of us worked today. The coffee shop run by our mutual, Isabel Magnolia, was out on a business trip to gain some new recipes and cultural experiences overseas for a month. That meant no work for either of us for some time. We decided to pick up Overlord Runner, an old game from a few years ago that I played back in high school. Farlan had never heard of it, so I got him a copy and we both played for three days all preparing for today's PvP showdown. It was a pleasant time and didn't feel like things were too different between then and now.

All of a sudden, my mom burst into the room. I didn't live with her, but that didn't stop her from coming by and tidying up or cooking dinner. In a way, it might have been my mistake for giving her a spare key for emergencies. I was already as cleanly as it could possibly though, so she probably just missed me. For that reason, I didn't mind.

"Levi, Kenny just called and said he's on his way to take you night driving," she explained. "You did well this morning with me, so go get them, bunny." Farlan snorted and earned an elbow stab to the gut. I ignored his groans of protests and paused the game, turning to my mom.

"Tch, do I have to learn to drive with him?" I whined. "You know I don't like him."

"I have to take my car back home, Levi. I'm leaving in about half an hour once the tacos are finished. Kenny is the only other guy who has a car you can use. It'll be easier since it's an automatic and not a stick shift like mine."

"Why can't I just drive some other day?"

"Your test is in three weeks, Levi. You need as much practice as you can reagardless of who's with you. I know you don't like Kenny. But, he's still your uncle. He's trying his best, alright? He'll swing by around six." With that, she closed the door behind with fading steps following after. I slapped my head into the palms of my hands and let out a raspy sigh. Farlan ran a concerned hand across my back and massaging my nape.

"Is it that bad?" he asked.

"Which part: driving or the bastard?" I spat back.

"That bad, hmm?" he mumbled. The answer was as clear as day from night. "What did the guy do that's so rooted in you?"

"It's not really what he's done," I grumbled. I let go of my head and went back to playing. Farlan followed suit, but I could tell he was waiting. I sighed as we went head to head. "What pisses me off isn't really Kenny himself. I suppose in retrospect, he's not actually doing too much wrong. He wants to involve himself with me act as a father figure. You know my dad's not around at all anymore. I never really hated my dad or anything, but my mom can't forgive him. Probably never will even if she saw him again. Kenny is trying too hard to replace that presence in my life. This whole driving with me thing is another attempt at trying to bond with me. I can already tell where he wants it to go. But, he doesn't understand that it doesn't bother me. Him making a big deal out of it irritates me to hell and back."

"You have my sympathies, Levi," Farlan consoled. "Is there a reason you don't really refuse his hangouts completely?"

"You heard her earlier. My mom wants me to have that connection with him," I softly answered. Farlan hummed passively in understanding.

"Even now, you choose not to disobey her. You're a sweet son," he complimented. I elbowed him again. "Hey, watch it!"

"I was," I snarkily replied. "I'm not sweet."

"Sure you're not." Even in defeat, a comforting smile was on his face. It made me feel better.

"Thanks," I said. That smile was quickly replaced with a frown as I used his warrior orc's design against him, and my elf dragged him into a death pit leaving him an easy target for my arrows pickings. He glared at me as I smirked.

"That was dirty, Levi," he scowled.

"I'm never dirty. That's called strategy, baby. Anyway, I guess you should head home. Not that I don't like you, but I'm not ready for you to meet Kenny." Farlan laughed as he got his stuff.

"Fair enough, little wood elf. I'll see you around... Bunny."

"Go to hell!" I chucked a pillow that he effortlessly dodged and zipped out the door. I loved that guy like a brother from another mother. Of course, after my dad left, it's not like she wanted to marry anyone else. Actual siblings were never really a thought that crossed my mind. Things used to be so simple, just mom, dad, and me. Things always seemed happy, and I never heard either of them fighting. I didn't even know if there was a falling out that I just never saw.

My favorite thing to do with dad was fishing. He worked during the weekdays while I was at school and then helping mom when I got home. The weekend was our time. Regardless if it was blistering hot or cold as the tundra, we would always go fishing. I could work a reel like a pro and fish on land, boat, ice, or even a raft if I wanted to. He taught me how to cook different kinds of fish too. I could descale, fillet, and grill a fish with my eyes closed. The best moment was when he took me fishing on Christmas. Mom came with us on that trip. We were bundled up in a million layers in a middle of a lake on a covered speedboat that dad rented. The water was still and we were cooking up our catch of the day. We had a small portable griddle going and were able to make hot cocoa. I remember huddling together like peas in a pod just enjoying the warmth and the each other. Things changed as New Years came only days after.

That mere moment in time was the last things were ever as serene as could be. I remember trying to stay up for the countdown. We were all curled on the couch watching the television and letting the old grandfather clock next to it tick. With every click of the gears, an announcer would follow suit and say how long was left. It went from every ten minutes to every minute and then each second. Dad had swung his arm around mom cradling her close, and I sat in her lap bouncing up and down. Tangled between my fingers was a small confetti gun like people would give you at birthday parties and all that.

Five, four, three, two, one... Bang! And the confetti blessed the air. Mom lifted me up Lion King style and we yelled, "Happy New Year!" I wish I would have known that would be the last time I could have stopped it. It must have been early in the morning. Whether it was the excitement I had from the countdown or just my own night jitters, I didn't know. But, I woke up feeling parched. A ray of pale moonlight strung silky invisible threads through the room and bounced off a mirror. It was like a portal to a kingdom that only the night dwellers could see. I climbed down a rickety set of stairs as silently as possible. It was then I saw him.

My dad was standing in the kitchen just before the front door rustling through a series of backpacks and a big suitcase. I knew that the only time he packed was to go somewhere. But, if he was leaving, why didn't he tell us? Mom and I would always go with him to the airport and watch him board the plane before waving at take off. I had stumbled from the last step, and he jerked his head up. His eyes were pink and puffy like he had cried for a long time and didn't sleep at all.

"Dad, where are you going?" He walked over without saying a word before he bent down. His hands were shaking as he pulled me into a hug. I squirmed as his tears dampened my shoulders, but wrapped tiny arms around his neck.

"Levi, dad has to leave for some time," he whispered. He hiccuped a little making his body jump for a moment before pulling away. He blinked furiously trying to stop the tears, but they wouldn't. Even in the darkness, I could see he was hurting. Wouldn't it have been better if mom and I went with him? Then, he won't be as sad. But, maybe we just couldn't come this time.

"Don't cry, dad. You'll be back in a little bit of time. It'll be like before." I pulled my sleeve down to cover my hand and wiped his face, but more just replaced the previous. He held my hand down and shook his head.

"I'm not coming back, Levi. I have to leave." I could barely hear his voice now. He was getting weaker with each word. The way he was acting scared me.

"Dad..." I said slowly. "Are you in trouble?" He smiled all teary eyed before wiping away snot and salt.

"No, I'm not in trouble. I just have to go. I love you, Levi. I love you so much." Before I knew what was happening, he rushed to his things and walked out of the door.

That was the last time I ever saw him. I was only five years old at the time, so I don't know if there was something lying under all of it. I don't think he ever said goodbye to mom, but she never wanted to talk about him. She always changed the subject or would leave if I even mentioned his presence, his name, or any memorable times with him. The only one who was keeping him alive was me. It feels like everyone was out get rid of him from my life. Even Kenny says not to mention him. What my dad did may forever be a mystery to me, but I can't erase what's left.

Doors open in your life as you grow and mature. But, I can never forget the doors I watched close and never tried to open again. What would have happened if I had tried to go after him? What if I woke mom? But, I didn't do any of that. I turned around and went back to sleep.

My dad was gone.

A rapid knocking at the door interrupted my thoughts. I groaned and rolled my eyes as I got up to open the door for the world's most annoying human being. Problem: he has no patience.

The door crashed open now with broken lock hinges as a wild cackling filled the air. Ratty cowboy hat in hand and malicious grin intact, Kenny quickly zeroed in on me.

"It's driving time!"


	2. Global Position Shitter

It could be said that Kenny's truck didn't exactly look like a car. It seemed like a dirty warthog that had its run through the mud way too many times. There were little gashes all along the sides and dents that stuck out in all directions. Kenny had hazardously tried to cover it all up with cheap camo duct tape that would fall off at one point or another. Half of them were from his own horrid driving skills while the others were sported from enemies he had and drive-by's he never caught. As I clamored into the driver's seat, it creaked and sharply tilted back leaving me to smack my head on the hard headrest. Kenny laughed as he shook the whole vehicle hopping in like a giddy child riding shotgun for the first time. In all honesty, I wouldn't be surprised if he was fully willing to carry a firearm while sitting there.

By routine, I adjusted the seat and the mirrors before getting ready to turn the keys, only Kenny slapped my hand away. I glared at him, but he only nodded his head matter of factly like he was about to drop the answer to the meaning of life (hint: it's 42).

"Alright, runt. Time for a crash course in how to drive. You don't really need to know any of the letters except for P for park, D for drive, and R for reverse. I've never used the other ones in the last 40 years I've been driving," he stated. I was amazed that he was still alive. No matter how much I say it, it's a damn near miracle that Kenny keeps trooping like this. But, I could drive just fine. I didn't need him breathing down my neck at any given moment.

"I get it," I snarled. "Just let me drive." Sometimes, it seemed like karma really struck the wrong person. Almost immediately, I jerked the truck forward nearly smashing into the garage.

"Oh, so you know how to drive, huh?" Kenny mocked. I said nothing and just pulled back into reverse correctly now. I kept a close eye on everything around me. I paid extra care to other cars around me, speed limits, signs, lights, and all the other rules along the road. For the most part, everything went fairly smoothly minus the strange banging the truck seemed to have every time we hit even the slightest bump or incline. It sounded like a food processor when we went over railroad tracks. On the more unpleasant side, Kenny was an endless drone of rights and lefts. He didn't seem too interested anymore, but as we reached the edge of town I began to turn around when Kenny sat up straighter.

"Take Center Avenue staying in the right lane," he said. I raised a brow.

"What? But, that's not the direction of the house," I retorted.

"A little deviation doesn't hurt anybody. Besides, you wanna know the ins and outs when you drive so a little bit off the main roads does you plenty of good. It's late anyway. You won't meet any ratty bastards out there," he replied.

"Already did." That earned me a light smack on the chest, but Kenny was grinning again. I sighed and followed his instructions against my better judgment. "Alright, how far do I go?"

"Just keep going until you see a little ramp off the side." I soon saw the ramp only to realize it was right next to a very steep long slope.

"Kenny," I wearily called out. Cackling erupted next to me and I glanced overseeing him grow much too excited.

"Time to speed up, Levi! We're going up to 65!" he shouted.

"Are you kidding me?! Did you just take me to a highway?" I saw the 65 sign and knew he was truthful for now only I had never been anywhere near any type of highway or freeway. To be blunt, I didn't know when to stop. I was not used to my surroundings moving so quickly. My frame of reference was no longer there. Heck, nothing was here except other cars that were going equally fast. Only, they seemed to be slower than him.

"Okay, Levi. Um, you're going a little too fast here. Brake a little bit. Ease up on the pedal and then brake. I panicked a little and stepped down on the brake a little too quickly. There was a sudden screeching and all of sudden it sounded like an empty metal can was bouncing around the engine. The truck jumped a little and sputtered yet continued to speed off. The speedometer was climbing without any sense of stopping. We were pushing ninety when sirens were beginning to sound in the distance.

"Shit! It's the fucking police," Kenny exclaimed through his teeth. I could tell he was stressed beyond hell. I couldn't let this get any worse than it already was. I had to get off the road.

"Kenny, how the hell do I pull over?!" I exasperatedly yelled. Kenny audibly groaned and pointed at my feet

"Oh my god, Levi. There's a brake pedal! Next to the gas is the fucking brake pedal!"

"Well, no shit, Sherlock. What do you think I'm trying to do? Newsflash, it's not working, Kenny!"

"What?!"

"It must have been that loud banging earlier. Oh my god, we're going to die."

"Hell no!" Kenny screamed. "Kuchel told me I gotta get you back by supper. Ain't nobody gonna be late for some tacos. You're coming with even if I gotta drag your spirit up from our makeshift grave. Bet it'd shock your mother for sure."

"KENNY," I spat. "Now is not the­- Oh god, we just hit something." There was a sudden pungent smell that spread through the whole truck. I gagged and coughed wanting nothing more than to get out of the car. "That was a skunk."

"No, it wasn't," Kenny denied, but the smell hit him out of nowhere as he hacked up a lung and a half. "Shit, you're right, kid. Pull over. We can finesse the officer once he gets out." Although I admired his determination to fight the police in the moment, the main issue was still apparent.

"I can't pull over, you idiot! The brake is fucking broken!"

"Oh right." Sometimes, I just wanted to punch Kenny to the goddamn moon and back. "Well then, let's- Shit, kid! Swerve right, swerve fucking right!" I couldn't even register what was happening when bright yellow lights filled my vision. I jerked the steering wheel and got the wind knocked out of me. There was a loud explosion that seemed to block out all other sounds like a void sinking deeper and deeper. There were so many lights around me blinking and melting into each other all in an array of reds, purple, and yellow blurs. Everything felt too hot and too cold all the same. Where was Kenny? Where was the truck? I tried to move curling my hand into a fist.

Only three fingers were there closing into the darkness.


	3. Angel with a Stethoscope

There's a point where white noise becomes louder and irritating. It festers like a piece of meat kept long past its due date and becomes hard, decayed, and shriveled lying in wait. And somehow, I find myself filling a void with noise that flickers on a soft blue glow. Like a rabbit hole growing out of thin air, the ceiling stared back at me. The beeping was starting to feel faded and replacing it was a rather harsh scolding that only a mother could give. I tried to move but found myself exhausted and tingly like I was laying on a bed of pins all long my arm that irritated your skin more than hurt you. I could only manage to move my head slightly and focus on a little commotion one bed over.

An outburst of laughing drew my attention and I could finally focus on two distinct shapes hovering in the light coming from the hallway.

"I wasn't doing shit. I was in a chair," a slurred voice echoed. It was no doubt Kenny with his gruff disposition leaking off his tone. From what it looked like, he was under medications quite heavily, and it suddenly clicked why. He was covered in bandages and stabilizers attached to his limbs. Both of his legs were suspended and hanging from the ceiling in a large sling that accompanied a full cast straight up from his toes to his groin. He had more than one tube hooking him up to various machines that churned like a dryer rotating with a dark red substance within its canal. An exasperated sigh followed Kenny's stupid comment and from the way she rubbed her temples, I could tell it was my mom.

"Levi was just beginning to be comfortable behind the wheel on the main roads. He wasn't ready for any kind of freeway or highway whatever it may be. You're as high as a kite right now. Tch, I don't even know why I bother. Oh! Levi, you're awake!" She immediately came to my side and patted me on the forehead. I could see now how heavy her eyes were. Dark bags hung from red puffy sockets and yet, she still held a steady smile. "I was so worried. Thank god, you're okay. How are you feeling, bunny?" I swallowed dryly, and she got the idea of grabbing a small cup of water just under the amount I was allowed to have according to the doctor's orders. Once my voice was back, I realized I didn't know what to say. There was a shadow of disappointment to mom's eyes, and while I knew it was aimed towards Kenny, I couldn't help but feel responsible as the one who drove.

"I'm sorry." It was all I could think of. The only thing I had to offer. I was sorry for my stupidity for not trusting my own judgment. I was sorry for not taking responsibility for Kenny and instead left my life in his hands when he wasn't even behind the wheel. I was sorry for freezing up and panicking instead of adapting to the situation.

I was just sorry for letting things get as far as they did.

"I'm just glad you're safe," she answered. She leaned down and lightly hugged me shaking a little but I could see a weight had lifted off her shoulders. "I thought I lost you and after seeing the shape the EMTs brought you in on, it's a miracle you're both alive. You lost two of your fingers and broke four ribs. Your leg was all twisted hanging from their socket, bunny. Kenny was in worse shape with a gaping hole in his stomach. He had been flung from the truck and went through a guardrail. He shattered both legs, but he'll be able to recover with therapy. You both shook hands with death so closely. And I... I was scared you wouldn't let go."

"How long have I been out?" I asked. She stood up and wiped her face trying to keep composure.

"A little over two weeks," she answered. "You were moved out of intensive care last week and were under a coma. I'm impressed to say that Kenny woke up about two days before you. I had you put under Dr. Yeager's care. You remember him. He's the tall handsome one that you flaunted over when I had to get my ankle looked at." I tried to rack my brain for who she was referring to but only found an image of a lanky old man with glasses who was gentle and somehow reminded him of a troll all the same. Mom chuckled at my narrowed brows and gently rubbed them away.

"I don't remember him like that," I bluntly stated. She rolled her eyes and nodded towards the door.

"You'll see," she said. As if on cue, a doctor walked into the room with all attention on a clipboard. This man was nothing like the Dr. Yeager I remembered. He had soft dark brunet hair that was a little unkempt and light teal-grey eyes that flickered in the soft lighting. True to my mom's word, he was indeed on the more vertical end and had a strong fit lean frame. He saw me awake and smiled as he set down the clipboard and grabbed his little instruments. He walked with an edge of confidence that made you want to trust him instinctively. Without even speaking, he already brought warmth and comfort to the table shadowing over me in a sensitive way that made you feel special. He acknowledged my mom and went about looking over my injuries.

"Good evening, Mrs. Ackerman. I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you would have gone to work by now," he greeted. My eyes became as wide as saucers. I was shocked at how erotically sultry his voice was. There was a light edge to it, but puberty did him right leaving him with a mildly deep baritone voice.

"Today's actually a day off for me, so I figured I would stay a little longer. I'm glad I did so I could see my baby awake," my mom answered. Eren huffed a little and nodded in understanding.

"You certainly gave us quite a scare, Levi," he mused. I audibly gulped finding myself with an abruptly dry throat again.

"You can't be Dr. Yeager," I exasperated. "You don't look like a yeti who came out of the woods and got a medical degree."

"Levi! Don't be like that," my mom scolded. The doctor snorted at my comment and followed protocol to listen to my heartbeat.

"It's quite alright, ma'am. The Dr. Yeager you're probably thinking of is my father, Grisha Yeager. My name is Eren Yeager. Due to a budget cut, a sister hospital is short-staffed of experienced personnel. My father is one of the best in his area, which means he's going to be in charge of training the new hires and most likely the interns. So, for the time being, I'll be servicing you in his steed. It also saves on paperwork since my father and I are practically identical in terms of detailed information minus sensitive identity. Now, how are you feeling? You were under quite a bit of morphine for the pain and whatnot as you've faded in and out of consciousness." I blinked profusely trying to break away from his watchful gaze and flexed my body stretching only to realize I couldn't really move anything except my head. My hand had the most tingling after the loss of my fingers. It was obvious I couldn't really feel anything, but I felt a sense of spite kick in.

"I feel everything," I said. Eren raised a brow with that perfect arch that let me know he knew I was a lying little snitch. He tapped my leg a few times and found no rebound. My leg jiggled a little but overall had no muscular reaction.

"Hmm, I see you do indeed feel everything. The meds have definitely kicked in," he muttered under his breath. "Alright, I'm going to take your blood pressure and listen to your heart, sound good?" I took a sharp breath as he gently took my arm and wrapped it with the pump. He began to squeeze the nozzle slowly lightly laying the stethoscope against my pulse and clamping my hand just beneath his armpit. I could feel enough to know there were strong muscles flexing against my limp hand. The death halo kept going until he finally let me go.

"123/79. Not too bad," Eren noted. He went on to listen to my heartbeat laying the cold metal circle on my chest. Even though he was wearing the stethoscope, he still leaned in closely. His brows pinched together as he pulled away much to my dismay.

"Your heartbeat is a little elevated," he stated.

"That's not the only thing that's elevated," I dryly responded. I wasn't sure if it was really me talking or the drugs but it finally earned the reaction I was looking for. Eren didn't verbally reply but a pink color flushed his cheeks as he frantically began finishing up the exam. When he finally finished, he bid farewell avoiding eye contact with me and quickly looked over Kenny who had knocked back out. His obnoxious snoring echoed like a bear was in the room.

I could only stare at the closed door even though I knew Eren wouldn't be coming back for some time. My mom was quickly catching on to my forlorn yearning and smirked towards me. I could sense her devil's eye already scheming something.

"Mom, don't you dare," I cautioned, however, she innocently turned to look out the window. I groaned knowing I couldn't do anything to stop her.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you mean, bunny," she mused, yet a mischievous allure drenched her voice. I could only hope she wouldn't do anything embarrassing.


	4. Roses

A few more days of monitoring passed by now that both Kenny and I were awake. It was the fifth day I could finally eat solids that mom smuggles in her tacos. Kenny, now more alert and aware, was more apologetic as well. Over the flurry of crunching, he was more sincere in his mistake. I told him not to worry as to keep the tension between my mom and him to a minimum, but I could tell my mom wouldn't be dropping it so easily.

It was apparent that I was back to normal condition and could be discharged at any time. I was more than ready to get out. Eren took good care of me during that time, and I found myself lingering on his figure longer each time he would enter and leave the room. Kenny and my mom made fun of me the whole time but were otherwise supportive. Eren even helped me a little with therapy and showed me how a few missing fingers weren't actually all that bad. I still had my thumb, ring finger, and pinky to pull me through. Apparently, Eren once taped his middle and pointer fingers down so he could reenact the Adolescent Alien Samurai Tortoises, one of my childhood television shows. So, getting back into a routine was very welcome.

Sadly, I don't know if I'll be able to play video games normally anymore.

My mom was getting the discharge papers all ready, and I stood off to the side watching as patients, doctors, nurses, and whoever trudged by with that aloof nature. It was only when I saw a tuft of brown hair that I began to listen in. There was a female nurse who seemed rather small and petite smiling at Eren. She seemed like the type of person that the wind could knock over. Even though Eren's back was faced towards me, I could see him tense up a little and grow more rigid. I wondered if something bad happened to another patient. The nurse suddenly broke into a flurry of giggles though and pulled out a bouquet of roses from behind her back. I flinched taken aback that she was flirting on the job.

It wasn't like I cared too much. Flirting and loving was apart of life, but I have a sense of self that it shouldn't be done while you're working to provide for yourselves or others. In the end, distractions are still distractions, and if you can't contribute to society, you're living a bum life.

I internally gagged as Eren accepted the gift and the nurse bounded away in a much lighter mood. Somehow, it pissed me off. I could do better than that. Who gives measly roses anymore?

"Alright, bunny. It's time to go home," my mom interrupted my thoughts. "Don't ogle the poor man too much. You'll see him soon enough."

"Are you saying I'm going to go to the hospital again for some reason?" I replied. My mom huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Whether you like it or not, we are still going to visit Kenny, and in turn, you get to see Eren." I perked up at this thought and finally moved my ass off the bench.

"Okay," I said.

No further comments were made as we walked away. I turned one last time to look at Eren and blinked profusely as I saw him toss the flowers into the trash. He seemed almost angry and pissed, and it was at that moment I locked eyes with him one more time before the elevator doors shut in front of me.


	5. Unexpected Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to post this earlier, but finals week is killer y'all xD College is a blast in both a good way and an "I'm not sure if my brain is sending blood or coffee to my heart" kind of way. 
> 
> But, I hope you guys like this chapter ^^

The car ride home was almost euphoric. I never thought I would miss the smell of fresh air. Sometimes, the stale scent of powdered pills and too much fresh linen was annoying for so long. I almost felt like melting the moment we were zooming down the road and the window was cracked open just a little bit. If I was a dog, I would be hanging my jaw out the window and breathing in the wind. I'd do anything to feel this refreshed. Although, the part I was really looking forward to was finally being able to take a long-deserved bath. The room I had only had a shower with one of the sitting shelf seats for older people.

At least, I didn't have to be manhandled and ragged down by a bunch of people like Kenny. I'd hate to be the one to wipe his skinny bone snug ass. If you painted him grey, I bet he'd look like an ugly greek sculpture, cut to be precise and as proportionate as a platypus. At least, I can clean myself now even with fewer fingers. Maybe, I could get my mom to let me use her mint bath salts or the lemon rouge orchid bath bomb. Anything was better than antiseptics and piss poor lukewarm water. Although, I suppose I would be satisfied even with a normal bubble bath.

We took about an hour pit stop to get a few small groceries and some new books that my mom wanted. I relished in eating some salted foods as much as I wasn't fond of them. Tacos were one thing, but so were french fries with a good chocolate milkshake. After finishing up, we were back on the road with pleasant quietness.

I broke away from my trance as I recognized my neighborhood. I realized that the street was much more crowded than I remembered. I saw blurry colors floating in the distance that made blood drain from my face. Undoubtedly, those were balloons and within the silhouette of the living room window were bodies jumping around.

"Mom, what have you done?" I deadpanned. I could see that shit-eating grin grow on her face through the rearview mirror as she suddenly seemed very eager to arrive home.

"Nothing much, I just happened to tell a few people you were getting out today, and we all collectively decided to throw a party for your return. It's only a small handful of people like your friends, Erwin, Mike, Nanaba, Hanji, and a few others. Besides, I got your favorite matcha green tea cupcakes," she crooned. While I suppose I appreciated the gesture, I was hoping for a quiet return. Honestly, I have no idea why I thought I would get peace.

"Cupcakes do not make this better."

"Cupcakes and ice cream, then," she remedied.

"Nope," I replied.

"Oh, okay... So I should return the three bags of 60 green tea choco bars." I involuntarily let out a huge gasp.

"You got them?"

"Only for good kids."

"I'm not a kid anymore."

"You'll always be my kid, and you have to be my kid in order to get green tea choco bars."

"You are a cruel woman," I mocked.

"Yeah? Well, you're a cruel midget."

"Ah no, don't be like Kenny now."

"Unfortunately, some things must run in the family. Now, be modest to our guests and your welcome wagon, yeah?"

"I'll consider it."

"I'll accept that from you," my mom concluded. We pulled into the driveway, and I sent a final farewell to the sweet silence. Mom ushered me into the house, and I swear I stepped into hell.

"Levi! You're alive!" Hanji glomped my small frame which was soon followed by more hands. There were cheers coming from everyone, but at some point, I was finally freed. A little red zipped through the room full of bodies, and I was given the last hug by Isabel, Farlan's girlfriend. She was a free spirit with street smarts accompanied by an equally arrogant nature. Now, I should not advocate for using her brain to prank people she didn't like. But, I commended her ability to stick up for herself in many situations. I suppose she might have picked that up from Farlan and me though.

"Big brother, I was so worried about you," she sobbed. "Auntie Kuchel told us what happened, and I couldn't even sleep knowing you were hurt." I gave her a small smile and tried to play off my injuries.

"Thank you for being worried about me, but I'm okay now. I'm kind of like a chicken since I lost two fingers, but I'm still the same old Levi," I said. She laughed and shook her head.

"You're not a chicken. You're like a tortoise! That's what Erbear told me."

"Erbear?" I was a little confused since this was a new nickname that I couldn't associate with. Isabel seemed indifferent to my confusion and just pointed to the kitchen.

"He's in there drinking the juice. I know you don't say it much, but don't forget to tell him thank you! And if you don't, I'll get Farlan to help me drag your thanks out of you." Without another word, she disappeared again between the legs of the guests. I made small talk around not really wanting to engage too deeply in conversation but soon sauntered to the kitchen only to be shocked at who I saw.

That goddamn doctor was standing there off to the side of the counter sipping on a small cup of apple cider that mom provided to everyone. He must have arrived sometime while we were running errands, but I found it both charming and odd for him to be here. Eren had freed himself from his work clothes and now wore some loose jeans and a navy blue wife-beater. I gulped as I made no clear motion to hide my attention to his lean tanned biceps and sharp jawline running down into his neck. His Adam's apple bobbed as he drank and really made a porcelain figure with his collarbones. He suddenly seemed to notice my presence and waved me over.

"Well, it's certainly good to see my patient up and around outside of the hospital. You've adjusted well, and that's more than I could ask for," he commented. "Although I have to say, I never imagined you actually knew this many people considering how reserved you were." Grabbing drink myself, the words in my mind seemed to mix in my throat until I found my voice. It was the first time I was truly speaking to him in private, or at least, as private as it could get in a house party.

"It's nice to be out. I really am grateful for what you've done for me. I'm not sure I would have recovered this quickly without you. Although, I'm a little surprised to see you here. I find it quite hard to believe you left the hospital just for my sake," I replied. Eren gave a gruff sigh bemused at my answer.

"I was hitting the end of my shift anyway. Even I have a life, and part of that life means being a good neighbor." I paused mid drink and looked him over again suddenly clicking. Eren watched carefully as the cogs began to move in my brain and helped himself to another cup.

"You're the dude who moved in two weeks ago," I stated. Eren hummed in response. "Holy shit."

"And you wonder why your mother knows me so well," he snarkily replied. Everything suddenly made sense as to why he was so greatly acquainted with my family outside of his father's prestige. It was a mystery as to why I hadn't noticed before. I wasn't really sure where to take the conversation suddenly feeling ashamed at my own ignorance. I was taken out of my thoughts as a new presence suddenly stepped into the kitchen. "Oh, Mikasa!"

"Who's the small one?" she asked. I was immediately wary of the girl. She seemed to be an acquaintance of Eren's. I could tell she was the calculating type with the way she very much held a judging notion of simply meeting me. Eren suddenly seemed a little tense.

"This is would be Levi," he awkwardly responded.

"Levi," Mikasa repeated. She suddenly smirked and gave Eren a knowing look. "Eren, I need to have a word with you. Alone." Eren nervously glanced over at me to which I shrugged despite feeling a pit of dread fester in my stomach. I didn't really like the fact Eren was submitting to this girl's demands. But, I refuse to assert control over his life. That is in no way my right regardless of how I feel.

But, I felt like I had to start thinking about how to proceed. The fact was things were evident now: I had a crush on Eren and wanted him in my life.


	6. An Unconventional Approach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like, I did a goof. I had this already written on Thursday. It was meant to be posted on Thursday. And the result: I didn't actually post it when I thought I did. 
> 
> So, here it is late once again. I'm going to try my hardest to actually post on Thursday next week like I say I will XD

Part of me felt wrong to the point I made an effort to get away from people. Whenever I went somewhere, I found myself suddenly noticing Eren a lot more. There were times where it was subtle like he was mowing the grass or chilling on his porch. Other times, I found myself watching his every move when we just so happened to be shopping at the same time. I made no effort to hide my enamor with the guy. Two excruciating weeks passed for both myself and everyone around me. Farlan finally snapped on Friday night as he forcefully sat me down after our movie carefully leaving Isabel to sleep on the couch. His mom-friend side was coming out, and I could tell he was ready to go into full lecture mode.

"Levi, this has to stop," he stated grimly. No doubt, if he had a flip flop in his hand right now, he would be waving it threateningly in my face. "You've got a crush, and you're not doing anything about it."

"I don't need to right now," I retorted. Farlan shook his head.

"Big fish like Eren don't last long. Once he gets snatched, it will be over for you. You have to take the chance while you can. Listen, I'm going to lend you a hand here. Take this." He handed me a small blank business card with an address scribbled down on it.

"And this is?"

"A flower shop in downtown. The owner there does amazing work and knows a lot about the types of flowers. I know it seems tacky, but trust me. Isabel was the one that got me flowers when she first asked me out, and it was honestly one of the best things in my life. I cannot stand by as you let Eren get away. And besides, why live in mystery when you can obviously just have a clear acceptance or rejection. I expect to see some kind of result by next week. Good night, Levi."

Twisting on the balls of his feet, he turned away.

I was kind of shocked, but at the same time rather grateful for the new plan. Farlan woke Isabel up and they left leaving me to plan things. I wasn't doing much on Sunday, so I figured it would be a good time to check out this flower shop. The online reviews showed positive ratings and nice qualities. A few photos were available and from what I could see, the shop was kept in good condition and was quite clean. Passing the test, I set a reminder for Sunday and went to bed.

Sunday came quickly enough as Saturday's sunrise jumped to sunset in barely any time at all. I began the trek to downtown around noon. It was mildly busy, but I managed to get there in good time. The doorbell chimed and the door shut behind me. Immediately, I was hit with a pleasant scent of mint and lavender. Flowers of all sorts covered the walls and display shelves with a little table in the center with gardening tools and seed packets. Towards the back where the check out counter was. A small guy manned the counter and looked like he was observative. He looked up from a book he was reading and gave me a smile, blonde coconut hair swaying ever so slightly at the motion. I returned the gesture quickly before going off to browse the selections.

The issue became quickly apparent that I don't know what kind of flowers would be proper. Roses were a bit overdone, right? But, too much color could be seen as too desperate.

"Do you need any help?"

I turned around to find myself face to face with the clerk whose name tag read 'Armin.' I begrudgingly pushed down my ego and sense of pride wanting desperately to say I don't need help picking flowers of all things.

"Yes, actually. I'm in need of... um, fuck it, flowers for a man," I quickly said flustered at the moment. This Armin fellow seemed surprised and amused at the same time.

"Now that is something I can do. Give me just a moment here," he replied. With a sudden spring to his step, he began to gather a variety of flowers and made them into quite the bouquet. In the end, I was left with a combination of geraniums, foxgloves, meadowsweet yellow carnations, and orange lilies. It was actually quite pleasing to look at admittedly.

"Wow, this is quite the impression," I commented. Armin laughed a bit and shrugged.

"You'd be surprised at how often people ask for this kind of combination. Anyway, would you like to add a note or a ribbon? There's no additional fee for it, but some people like to make an impression," Armin asked. I shook my head.

"I think I'll be fine," I said. He nodded and proceeded to ring up the flowers. I thank him under my breath and waves me off. There's a glint in his eyes that leaves me a little confused as I leave, but it didn't matter I suppose.

Next stop: Eren's house.


	7. Far Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there was a painful lack of updates as some of you may notice. I made an update as to why on both my Wattpad and Instagram, however for those who do not follow me, here’s a summary.
> 
> Holiday times are horrible for me. I’m struggling with too many things and people. People are coming at me about my loyalties, my religious faith and dedication, my childishness, my driving progress, sexuality, life choices, etc. 
> 
> Everything’s piling up and has been getting worse over time to the point I can no longer ignore them.
> 
> As a result, I’m updating and posting sporadically. So, I’m sorry to those who prefer regular updates. I know it didn’t last long, but I’ll try to keep updating with reasonable time.
> 
> And there might be shorter updates now since I don’t really have much left in my outline.

It’s a strange way how butterflies crawl into your stomach and begin bouncing off your guts, how anxious you get when you’re faced with something you were so determined to do. I thought I was ready to get to Eren’s and say what was harboring my mind. I never really thought about how I had to get my message across clearly. I debated if I should write everything down but reading off a card is kind of tacky. I took step after step down the street and up to his house.

Only, I didn't actually make it to his house right away. I chickened out last minute, walked past Eren’s, and made it to my own house hiding the flowers in my room. I wasn't sure why I held myself back. But, I got frozen standing before the path leading to Eren's house. I could tell he was home today and knowing how doctor schedules can be, I wouldn't get a good chance like this again.

I mulled over whether it was worth getting my ass beat by Farlan or not.

Probably not.

Six hours passed by the time I got the guts to walk up to his porch. The sun was already beginning to set along the horizon casting an orange wisp dancing across the sky. I sighed knowing it was now or never.

I gave a gentle knock and waited for a moment. There was brief scraping from inside like a chair was being pushed across a hardwood floor before footsteps came closer. With one swing, I came face to face with a confused Eren.

"Oh, Levi! This is quite a surprise. What are you doing here?" he greeted. Instead of responding, I just shoved the bouquet into his arms. "I— Levi, what is this?" He seemed very conflicted and rightfully so. I took a deep breath and threw my shot.

"Eren, I know that I don't really know you. But, I want to. You not only saved my life, but you've opened the world up to me. I can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop myself from wanting to look at you. I can barely even sleep knowing you're so close and yet so far. So, I want to learn about you and get to know you. We don't have to do anything big right away or even announce it to anyone. But, please, give me a chance to prove myself. I swear that if you just give me some time, I will show my undying love to you. Will you be my boyfriend?"

I actually fucking said it. And following my words was absolutely silence. I gulped seeing Eren glance at the flowers before closing his eyes. He took a deep breath before meeting my gaze again. But, he then made a small smile.

A part of my chest felt heavy. Although he had that cheeky grin, his eyes were distant and in a place I realized I couldn't reach.

"Levi, I really appreciate your words. You are a wonderful man. But, I can't accept your love. I'm sorry I can't return your feelings," he softly replied. "Levi... I'm already with someone."

He handed back the flowers and gently patted me on the shoulder.

“I hope we can still be friends, Levi.” I couldn’t find the words to respond. I just stood in shock but eventually I nodded. Eren reciprocated the silent gesture and then closed the door.

I was wrong. I was so wrong. There was never a chance for me. I should be fine. So, he’s already with someone. I can’t fight that. I wouldn’t be getting into his life like that. Maybe, it would be okay to be just friends.

And yet, I couldn’t stop the tears from falling.


	8. Thorns from Another

I wasn't entirely sure what I was expecting. Farlan even said that rejection was going to be something that would happen. And it did. But, I never expected it to hurt so much. I laid in my room tucking my head under the covers.

My body felt heavy with hurt and regret. Was I that unapproachable? Did Eren find me gross? From the moment I tried to follow him, I was walking into a vineyard. From the uneven trail, I walked tripping over roots and ducking under the hanging ones. But, I made it to the end only to be told to turn back. The end is the beginning. Soon, I'm walking circles and the vines begin to grow thorns hitting out snagging my skin and wrapping tendrils over my body pulling me back. It doesn't want me to leave, and in the end, I don't know how to.

I didn't even know that I'd laid through the night and when I found the urge to pee, I found the sunrise bringing strong blistering rays through the window. Time really was cruel working against me and not letting me have the solace of peace with myself.

Finding no other answer to my problems, I did what seemed like the most logical and went back to the flower shop. I wasn't really sure why. But, I felt like I had to retrace my steps and understand why it was all a mistake. Or maybe, choosing to go in there was the first one.

From the moment I walked in, that Armin fellow seemed to have this knowing look on his face. It irritated me somehow.

"Didn't go well I'm assuming," he remarked. I scoffed and leaned into the counter.

"What's it to you? The flowers were a bust. My confession was a bust. My man is not my man. This whole operation was a bust."

"Uh-huh..."

"He said no," I deadpanned. Armin raised a brow and nodded as if confirming something. He gestured for me to follow him to a back room. It seemed to be a little lounge with two couches and a coffee table in the middle. It was a simple setup, but pleasing nonetheless. Armin gently crossed his arms and lazily leaned in across from me.

"You seem to be quick to give up," he said. I fidgeted in my seat at the accusation. It prickled my skin hearing him make such a bold statement.

"Excuse me?" I spat. "And just what the hell would you know?" Armin shrugged and laughed a little.

"Maybe it was partially my fault, but yesterday you wanted flowers which I provided to you. You said you wanted fuck it flowers for a man. My assumption was that you would want flowers conveying the message to fuck off per se. I didn't realize you quite literally wanted to confess to a man until I received a frantic phone call last night from a certain doctor in this city," he said. I gawked realizing Armin had known exactly what had happened from the moment I walked in. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

"What's your relationship with Eren?" I nervously asked.

"Childhood friends," Armin answered. "We are nothing more than that so you don't have to worry. However, I will say this. Eren isn't dating anyone."

"What?"

"Eren is not dating anyone at this current moment," Armin enunciated. "Rather, you actually made quite the impression on him yesterday it would seem. He likes you. A lot." I blinked profusely for a moment trying to take that in.

"But, he said no?" I stammered. Armin hummed confirming that but then he leaned back into his chair and shoved his hands into his pockets almost in frustration.

"Eren is a confident man when it comes to life in general. However, he has many insecurities with his romantic life. The easiest way to put it, he's scared. He can't fight for his own happiness striving to please the people around him. A few days ago, he actually was in a relationship with a man named Jean Kierstein, but Jean had a secret love for another guy named Marco. He never tried to hide it from Eren. Eren knew that Jean's behavior changed every time Marco came around, and well, he decided to let him go. It's been a big change for Eren. He's struggling as is and now you waltz into his life from all directions. He's gushed about you since the moment you were dragged into the hospital in all honesty. I'll be simple here though, Eren's worried he's the one being impulsive. He doesn't want to date someone as a rebound. He feels that if he accepts you, it'll be like leading you on or taking advantage of you. Eren is being wary of himself to say the least. However, that doesn't mean it's all a lost cause. Keep trying to convince Eren. Ask him again and again. He's stubborn, but as long as your honest and true to him, he'll gradually see the truth of how he feels too."

"You're quite certain in this," I said. Armin huffed with a lazy grin.

"Eren's not that hard to read," he replied. "Now, get out of my shop and get back to that tall titan man of yours." He ushered me out quickly to which I felt renewed when my feet hit solid concrete again.

Armin was right in that I shouldn't give up. Only, I decided to had to take my own approach. No more flowers this time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College is a banger y'all. Why did I take a speech class? My brain is s t r e s s e d. Anyway, there's not really much left to write, but my time is really small. I'm working now as a restaurant manager, CSCI assistant, and a TA for two college classes alongside being a full time student. So, I can't say when the next update will be, but watch out for it ^^


	9. Meat

"Will you come over for dinner, Eren?"

"I'm afraid not tonight. I'm sorry, Levi."

The door shut in my face. Again. I left and the next evening, I came back.

It's a shock that Eren hasn't gotten a restraining order on me, honestly.

I've been visiting him for brief moments every time he was home. And every time, he continued to refuse my offer to treat him to a homemade dinner although truthfully, most of it was me cooking under my mom's watchful eye. I took Armin's advice to heart choosing not to let him go, but wanting to keep going until Eren actually gave me a chance. I need to prove myself in a way that he could see. I needed a way to show him who I really way without too many interruptions. I needed him to see who I was and not just the guy Eren saw for first impressions, a broken body laying on a hospital cot.

I wanted to mean something to Eren and not just become another former patient who was simply grateful for his service (not that I wasn't since Eren had magic hands that made things feel okay). One week turned into two and by the time things were about to turn to the third week, Eren approached me before I even set foot outside of my house.

I was a little flustered since I didn't expect him to come to me. Although, I could only expect the worse. I braced myself for him to yell at me only he didn't. Instead, he took a deep breath before looking at me nervously.

"You are unbelievably stubborn. You know? I have a fantastic level of patience. But you, Levi, you're like this little chisel chipping away at my walls every single moment. I've started hearing that little metal banging in the back of my head even when I sleep. I thought I made myself clear, but I can see that you won't be backing down. So, here's the deal: I'll amuse your little idea. I'll come over for dinner to tonight," he declared. A sense of pride filled my chest as I smirked in his direction.

"You won't regret it," I said. Eren tried to look disinterested and just pouted pursing his lips just a little.

"I'll come over, but I won't enjoy it. I'm telling you this right now. This guy here, Eren Yeager? He is an immovable object who will hate every second of being here tonight," he insisted.

"And I am an immovable force here to please your reckonings. Challenge accepted," I shot back. We stared each other down for a moment before Eren turned around waving a hand.

"I'll be over at 7:00, Levi."

"Sounds delightful," I returned. The door shut behind me, and my knees buckled. I crashed to the floor in sheet excitement before scrambling for my phone. I called the number on speed dial and waited as it played its little song. Three tones later, there was a soft click.

"He's coming over at 7:00!" I screamed. There was a squeal from the other line as my mom seemed to drop whatever she was doing.

"My baby boy is finally getting his hot man! He's going to finally slide that hot dog all nice and snug in to the bun with a dash of mayo. I'm proud of you," she beamed. I paused for a moment.

"Wait, rewind, did you just—"

"You know what? Go make some kind of side dish. I'm coming over and making meatloaf. No, you can't fight me and you can't stop me. Love you, my little bunny!" The dead tone left me holding the phone limply. Heat flushed my cheeks as very gutter minded thoughts and images filled my head. I cannot believe my mom went there. Why is she like this?

I slapped myself and tried to grab my bearings of the situation and rounded about to the kitchen. The fridge was stocked and the recipe book in the cupboard was ready to be soiled. It couldn't be that hard to make some side dishes. I can manage to cook without burning my house down at the least. Maybe a nice little stir fry of veggies would be good. Oil, seasoning, softening, and boom: edible food.

Or at least, that was the end goal.

Meatloaf is an odd thing. You have meat, you put ketchup, and then somehow the ketchup disappears. Then, you put more ketchup. And it's delicious.

Except for vegetarians, but I don't "meat" too many of those.

All in all, the cooking went well albeit for mom's snide remarks towards me and my intentions. Although, I knew it was all in good favor. I tried to find something nice to wear but ended up in some slack jeans and a sweatshirt. I certainly did not run some five-star restaurant, but it should be better than whatever they serve at the hospital cafeteria or canteen Eren frequented.

At 7 o'clock sharp, my mom put the final garnishing on the food and set the table as a sharp knocking came at the door. I practically flew to the door and tore it open to find Eren waiting expectantly. My breath stirred in my throat not coming out for a moment as I looked him over. He wasn't in anything too drastic, just some slacks, a beige cardigan and dark blue scarf hanging around his neck. It reminded me of those minimalist authors you saw in movies and stuff. It was cute.

"Um, can I come in?" Eren asked. I jerked myself out of my trance and sheepishly nodded.

"Of course, we're finishing up here," I meekly replied. He followed me into the kitchen where my mom greeted him better than she ever greeted her own son. She told Eren and me to start eating first and that she would take care of the minor clean up. Eren made small pleasantries about the food, but there was a deafening atmosphere on the topic that was really at hand. At some point, Eren started provoking me.

"So, you like me, huh? What exactly attracts you here?" 

"Everything," I replied with barely a thought. It was an automatic response, but truly summed up how I felt.

"Everything?" Eren mused. "Well, what if I said I don't like you?"

"You don't know me that well yet. I've barely even shown you my charm."

"Your charm is like an unseasoned meatball, bland and crumbly. You can't even contain yourself around me. With such a stoic personality, you give yourself away with her actions. I can see you squirming from a mile away in my presence. Should I expect you to cower and enamor me like a god every time?" His sharps words were meant to dig under my skin, and I knew it from the moment he spoke. He didn't mean any of it, but his eyes were calculating every reaction.

"To treat you like a god is something I can do, but I also don't intend to be dead weight. You're an intuitive person, and I know enough to know that I can match that if I want to. Rather, I'd rather walk beside a god than watch from below. Let me be with you. What is it that you fear from being with me?"

"What do I fear?" he scoffed. "You are bold to think I am afraid. I am no stranger to commitment if that's what you think. I simply want to know where you think you stand." He spoke with arrogant confidence different from the gentle manner he typically showed. Although, I could see him tense. His punctual declaration could only tell me one thing. He might not have been a stranger to commitment, but he was concerned whether I could reciprocate the same. Armin's words fluttered in the back of my mind. It was a rational fear to know that you were dropped once before. So, what was stopping it from happening again? But, I had nothing to lose. I had no other admiration except for him. A brief time to obsess was not just a crush. Eren was my calling.

"I stand where I want to and that's next to you." 

There was a sudden snort filling the room before Eren could reply. We both jerked towards the kitchen where my mom was ready to burst a vein. 

"You're both like newlyweds," she said. Eren seemed to get thrown off at the comment sputtering incoherently but settled down and found great interest in the table cloth refusing to look up. I took the chance and smacked my lips in his direction.

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"What?!" Eren exclaimed. His eyes jerked up and I could tell he was seeing an image of us. He gulped down some water and shook his head.

"That won't happen. I don't like you like that."

"Eren, please. Just give me a chance," I pleaded. I took a deep breath before letting the cat out of the box. "You're not going to treat me like a rebound." Eren paused for a moment as he mulled over his words.

"I'm not—"

"I spoke to Armin." There it was. I said it. The pieces of the puzzle seemed to finally click as Eren sharply inhaled. I continued speaking seeing he wasn't going to. "Not everyone finds the right person on the first try. I get that much. And I know dating someone as a rebound can feel useless and degrading. But, it doesn't feel that way to me. In the end, if things don't work about between us, I won't have any qualms about leaving. I mean, I would like to be friends at least. I can't deny my attraction for you, but I can at least respect your boundaries... Well, after you give me a chance. Just what is stopping you?" Eren squirmed in his seat before slouching in defeat.

"I'm scared," he admitted. "I'm guessing Armin already told you about Jean. I have no strength to fight for myself. Just as you say you would fight for me, that's how Jean felt. I let him go. I'm upset and frazzled beyond belief. I'm terrified I'm going to regret my actions. In truth, if you found someone else, I wouldn't be fighting to keep you either."

"That won't happen. Even if I was attracted to someone else, I feel this spark right here right now. Whatever happens in the future will happen in the future. But, I don't want to let this spark die. I want to strengthen our relationship with each other. I'm asking to go beyond doctor and patient, beyond neighbors, and beyond just friends right now. I've been throwing my shot, and I want to carry that trust to the ends of the world and back for you. And you're hot to boot." Eren suddenly snorted and shook his head. The edges of his lips twitched and pursed out just a bit.

"You know, I was starting to get moved but you just totally ruined the atmosphere," he said in disbelief.

"Well, can't blame me for trying to bring a smile to your face," I replied feeling successful. "So, what's the final verdict?" There was a long pause as Eren fell deep in thought before meeting my eyes.

"Alright. I accept." I nearly squealed and threw on the biggest smile I could muster. It was foreign and yet so welcome.

"Thank you, Eren."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've updated, but I'm not dead y'all. This chapter took a bit longer than I wanted but I ended up getting wrapped into a difficult situation. I also lost a friend and am trying to push through. It's hard losing four people in less than a year and it's overwhelming. Too many memories and too many deaths of people who were too young. I've been masking it and still going to work and school, but nights are long and too short all the same. I'm going to try to keep myself afloat though so chapter 10 and 11 will come soon.


	10. Donut

Cars raced down the street honking and darting from lane to lane. The lights turned red for too long and green for much too short. The air was brisk with morning wind nipping at my cheeks and ears. I should have grabbed a hat or ear muffs on the way out, but eagerness pulled me away from any sensibility I had. I quickly glanced down at my phone giving a huff of satisfaction. I still had another five minutes to get to the park. 

It was odd to know that nearly two months had passed. It was two months that Eren put up with me and accepted me. I managed to shove myself so far into his skull that I erased every doubt he ever had about me. Every single worry he had, I replaced with a memory to last a lifetime. Despite how smart he was, I found him to be a little awkward in a charming way.

Outside of the medical talk, Eren was actually a blubbering mess. I was shocked to find while he was smooth and direct with me, he was skittish in crowded areas apologizing to every person, their mother, and their dog as he steered his tall body through. I also finally got to see Armin officially as Eren's boyfriend and not just a pining romantic wreck, in which he was ecstatic and proud of the strides both of us made. I felt pretty good about showing off even though Eren meekly blushed every time I did.

I was pretty sure that if things had gone on too much more, he would have turned into a tomato and rolled away.

In any case, we went on little tiny dates here and there when both of us were free. It took us a month into the relationship when we finally made the next step of having our first kiss together. And though, maybe we were going fast, but everything felt so right. Today was Eren's birthday. He had gone off to get donuts and coffee while I had gotten a small little gift even though Eren specifically told me not to go crazy.

And don't worry, I swear to god that I did not give him more flowers this time.

As I broke away from the busy streets and made it to the open parks, I saw Eren resting a covered alcove with a few empty picnic tables. He was lazily fingering something on his phone when he noticed me sauntering over. He gave a beautiful smile and waved me over. I plopped down next to him and leaned in for a hug.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hi, I'm glad you made it here in one piece," he replied. "I got the cookies and cream donut along with cookies and cream coffee." He handed over said pastry and drink to which I greedily took.

"You're an angel," I beamed. Eren scoffed and shook his head.

"Nope. I'm an enabler that is shoving an unethically large amount of sugar into your body currently. I could be a demon trying to kill you right now. Maybe, this is a ploy to get you back in the hospital so I can operate on you again."

"I accept it all," I shot back as I shoved the donut into my throat savoring the mild crunch of chocolate sprinkles and frosting before getting to the spongy insides with a melting cream center. Eren snorted with a laugh before digging into his own.

"I guess I have to start looking into the diabetes center to find us a dietician to maintain our intake," he mocked. I lightly punched his shoulder but soon let the silence calmly blanket us as we finished up and just cuddled. As time continued on, my pockets felt heavier and heavier. I pulled away from Eren much to his discomfort and scooted so there was a space between us.

"Levi?" Eren mumbled confused at my sudden action. With a deep breath, I slowly pulled my hand out of my pocket holding a closed fist out to him.

"I'm bad with words. I'm bad with proving myself. I'm bad at knowing when I should stop or keep going. I'm with driving too. I'm bad at a lot of things," I admitted. "Today is your birthday. And even though we haven't been together too terribly long, I wanted to make it special. This can mean a promise. This could also mean nothing except a pretty piece that I think compliments you. May the best find us in the future stepping forth. So, please accept my feelings...again?"

I opened my hand to reveal a small simple ring that had a silver band cresting along the top. Eren's jaw dropped, and he seemed to do a double-take. After it seemed to click, he picked up the ring and slipped it onto his right hand. He abruptly pulled me into his body and pressed our foreheads together.

"I will happily accept your feelings and without hesitation this time. I am willing to be your boyfriend as long as you'll have me until the day we come together as one. Thank you for one of the best birthdays and most peaceful ones I've had in a long time. I love you, Levi." 

"I'm glad," I mumbled. It was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry I disappeared again. But, I finished it just to finish it. I honestly kind of lost the passion for this one. I might go back and re-write it some day, but not today. The bonus chapter is really why this exists.


	11. Bonus: Sitcom Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original version of this fanfiction and the whole reason I even made a 10 chapter fic based off this beauty.

Hi, my name's Levi, and I'm in the hospital. And this is my asshole uncle, Kenny Fuckface, that's laying here in a hospital bed with both legs suspended in the air and yelling hysterically from side effects of laughing gas. The woman standing and lecturing him sternly is my mom, sweet bean Kuchel Ackerman. She's disappointed by the way, disappointed in Kenny and disappointed in me, but mostly Kenny.

Anyway, back to me. I'm in a hospital bed too. How did I get here? Let's rewind to a few hours ago.

I was having a merry good old time with my friend Farlan when it turns out I have to go driving with Kenny. Everything should have been fine. But, his truck is junk. His navigation is beyond trash. And then, I'm speeding on the highway.

"Shit! It's the fucking police!"

"Kenny! How the hell do I pull over?!"

"Oh my god, Levi. There's a brake pedal! Next to the gas is the fucking brake pedal!"

"It's not working, Kenny!"

"What?!"

"It must have been that loud banging earlier. Oh my god, we're going to die."

"Hell no, Kuchel told me I gotta get you back by supper. Ain't nobody gonna be late for some tacos. You're coming with even if I gotta drag your spirit up from our makeshift grave. Bet it'd shock your mother for sure."

"KENNY. Now is not the­- Oh god, we just hit something. That was a skunk."

"No, it wasn't- Shit, you're right, kid. Pull over. We can finesse the officer once he gets out."

"I can't pull over, you idiot! The brake is fucking broken!"

"Oh right. Well then, let's- Shit, kid! Swerve right, swerve fucking right!"

And that was how I ended up being bulldozed by another pickup truck that snagged my muffler and dragged my uncle and me halfway back down interstate 75. I was never one to enjoy driving, even less so when it was on the highway with a shit for brains navigator. It was all just a huge orgy of disaster.

But, you know what makes an orgy better?

An angel.

And that's what I thought as the door swung open revealing a handsome tall angel.

"Good evening, Mrs. Ackerman. It's good to see you again," he greeted. "Dr. Yeager at your service." My mother whirled around and nearly gleeked onto Kenny. A smile bigger than Uranus grew on her face.

"Oh! Eren, I wasn't expecting you. I thought your father was in."

"Ah, he's been transferred to another district, so I'll be servicing you in his steed. It also saves on paperwork since my father and I are practically identical," he smoothly said. If I knew the older Dr. Yeager had a son like this, I'd eat my dick and call it Old Dandy. His voice was like honey dipped bananas, so soft and smooth yet deep and rich. Puberty did him right. I ogled him as he tended to Kenny before walking over to me. He took vitals with a smile on his face.

"And how are you, Mr. Ackerman?" he asked. "The pain medicines kick in yet?"

"Uh huh," I responded with drool practically melting out of my mouth. "I feel everything." Lies, I was numb as a bun right now. This Eren raised a brow with a perfect arch that made my insides tingle. He tapped my leg for a few moments and chuckled amusingly.

"Sure you do," he said. "The meds have definitely kicked in. Alright, I'm going to take your blood pressure and listen to your heart, alright?" Oh man, he was going to touch me. He took my arm and covered it with the pump lightly holding my wrist under his arm. Dear lord, he's a buff boy. I felt like school jello.

Gooey, warm, and loaded with chunks.

The death halo squeezed my arm until it felt like I had nothing after my shoulder and then let go.

"123/79. Not too bad," Eren muttered. I'd give anything to have this guy whisper in my ears like that. Who knew numbers were such a turn on? Sixty-nine on this bitch, also known as, me.

He went on to listen to my heartbeat laying that cold metal cookie on my chest. His eyes went wide for a moment.

"Hmm, your heartbeat is a little elevated here," he stated.

"That's not the only thing that elevated," I dryly noted. Haha, high me is a flirty twink. Eren flushed and laughed at the comment, but continued on. I whined a little when he finished and left the room. My mother suddenly burst into laughter as Kenny dozed off.

"My little bunny is so screwed. He's in love with the doctor," she teased.

"Shut up, mom!" I yelled. "It's not my fault he's chiseled like a Greek god. His jawline could slice me to smithereens, and I would still kiss up to him. Tell me he's not going away." She just smirked as I cried and continued holding her phone up to my face.

It wasn't until later I found out she had it all on camera.

A week passed by, and things seemed to be fine. Eren came and assessed my uncle and me and determined I was well enough to leave while Kenny still needed monitoring. Turns out, I only had broken ribs, but old Kenny Fuckface had a guardrail impale him like the vampire he is. Seriously, who feeds this guy? He's so pale and skinny. Although, he is tall. He's got that going for him, I guess.

Going home was strange. My mom had this strange smirk the whole time. As we pulled into the driveway, I could see why. A million cars were surrounding our house. Doesn't she know I hate surprises? With a groan, I opened the door. A bazillion balloons, horns, shouts, and confetti filled the air. I frowned and glared at everyone. It was everyone I cared for, their neighbor, and their dog. I was shocked though as I saw a certain individual standing off to the side. Eren stood with a little bow on his head. I turned to my mother who simply crouched down and spoke so only I would hear.

"He's our new neighbor, little bunny." I flushed and swore my head was as red as my ass when I saw on the stove while it was on. Looks like things were going to get interesting.

The next few days consisted of shitty courtship via hate flowers and confessions and heart-wrenching love. Only a few years later did we marry and then a life-changing event occurred.

We were in the hospital.

And in front of us was the surrogate mother who handed us our new daughter. Yeah, life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who really stuck out to the end for this. I hope that it was worth it because this original was a kicker to write. I hope that it gave y'all some laughs.


End file.
